


beautiful stranger

by pan_dora



Series: The One With the Steo One-Shots [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, I sure don't - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Steoday 2020, Theo is a shameless flirt, but we knew that already, for now, past stalia, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: “Oh, you’re Malia.” Theo sounds as if he knows everything that’s going on, and if he weren’t so fucking hot, Stiles would probably be offended that he listened in to their conversation. Which also reminds him that he’s part of the problem. Hot people shouldn’t get away with everything. Still, he’s all but a weak teenager, and the placement of Theo’s hand really makes it hard to think straight. Theo grins at her. “He’s my man now.”
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The One With the Steo One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161
Collections: Steo Day 2020, SteoEvents Library





	beautiful stranger

“You need to stop following me.”

Malia doesn’t even look guilty when she slides onto the empty seat opposite him. “We have to talk,” she insists for the eighteenth time in the past two weeks. Yes, he counted. Yes, she's persistent. No, he’s not going to change his mind about the breakup. He ended their relationship. It’s over. They’re done. There’s no way to go back to what they used to have. Because what they had wasn’t good or healthy. From day one, it was obvious that they won’t last. 

Stiles should’ve ended it much earlier. 

“No,” he says, returning his attention back to the essay he’s been struggling with for the past week. This isn’t helping. “There’s really nothing to talk about.” Stiles made abundantly clear why their relationship is over - her following him around, and her sneaking into his bed without his consent are only two of those reasons. There are many, many more. 

“Stiles,” Malia begs, reaching for his hand, “you broke my heart. You owe me-”

“I don’t.” Stiles pulls his hand away and reaches for his coffee. “I’ve explained myself and asked for space.” He’s really trying to be nice about it - they’re still a pack, more or less, at least. Returning his attention back to the essay, he takes a sip of his iced coffee. He went to the coffee shop downtown to have the chance to work in peace. Apparently, that's too much to ask. 

Malia doesn’t cry. She never did before, but being hurt is readable in the way she holds her hands. Being hurt, however, often comes in addition to being angry. So Stiles isn’t surprised when she curls her hands into tight fists. “I miss you,” she whispers, and her voice hardly betrays how hurt she is on the inside. It speaks volumes about how far she’s come and how much she cares about him. 

But Stiles is not going to budge this time. “Malia, leave me alone.”

“Stiles-”

“Leave, please.” It’s been the same ever since the breakup, and Stiles is about to lose his patience. He’s tried to be nice not only because they are still a pack, but also because Scott asked him to take her feelings into consideration. He gets it. He really does, but there is a point when Stiles cannot be nice any longer. “Malia-”

“Stiles!” 

What the-  _ oh, holy crap.  _ A guy stopped next to their table. Not just any guy. It’s one of the hottest guys Stiles has ever seen. The dude looks as if he’s just walked off the set for a photoshoot. And he’s smiling at him.  _ Fuck me _ . Stiles blinks, trying to turn his head away, but he cannot stop himself from staring at the guy. That body is-  _ wow _ . 

“I’m sorry,” Hot Guy says, sitting down next to him, and wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. What the hell is happening? “Traffic was terrible.” A grin curls around the guy’s lips. It’s hard not to grin back, and Stiles is sure he is. He’s also sure he probably looks like an idiot doing so. If that’s the case, Hot Guy isn’t particularly bothered because he brushes his fingers over the side of Stiles’ neck and leans in. He’s not going to kiss him, is he?  _ Oh, fuck. Oh- _

Soft lips press against Stiles’, and his heart is about to jump straight out of his chest. Why do hot people keep kissing him? Why do they always do that without any warning? Stiles needs a second to process things. Maybe two, or three, or- Hot Dude moves his lips against his, and Stiles finally manages to catch up to the task of kissing him back. Closing his eyes, Stiles wraps an arm loosely around Hot Dude’s waist. 

With a quiet laugh, he pulls away. “I’ve missed you, too.” When Hot Dude turns his attention away from him, now placing his hand on Stiles’ thigh - way higher than it should be socially acceptable from a stranger - he’s almost a little disappointed. “I’m Theo, by the way, and you are?” 

Malia’s knuckles turn white. This is not going to end well.

“Is that why you broke up with me?” Malia asks, her voice thick with emotion. If she’s going to cry now, it’s not going to make things any easier. 

Stiles licks his lips. “No, I told you why we broke up.”

“Oh, you’re Malia.” Theo sounds as if he knows everything that’s going on, and if he weren’t so fucking hot, Stiles would probably be offended that he listened in to their conversation. Which also reminds him that he’s part of the problem. Hot people shouldn’t get away with everything. Still, he’s all but a weak teenager, and the placement of Theo’s hand really makes it hard to think straight. Theo grins at her. “He’s my man now.” His voice has dropped to a quiet growl that doesn’t sound like anything a human should be able to produce. 

For  _ fuck’s  _ sake. 

Malia slams her hands on the table and gets to her feet. “This isn’t over.”

“I’m afraid it is,” Theo says, and his eyes flash yellow for the flicker of a second. How does he manage to get his ass involved with yet another werecreature? Well, not involved but- Theo moves his pinkie finger along the seam on Stiles’ inner thigh, and his mind comes to a screeching halt.  _ Okay _ . Boundaries.  _ Boundaries _ . 

He grabs Theo’s hand, who swiftly, and without looking at him, intertwines their fingers.

Malia turns away and rushes out the door, causing the other customers of the coffee shop to look after her and then towards Stiles and Theo. Oh, fantastic. He can already feel their judgment. Another teenage boy cheating on his girlfriend. Which isn’t true. Not that he owes anybody the whole story.

Licking his lips, Theo turns back to him, still sitting too close, still holding his hand. He doesn’t seem to plan to let go anytime soon. “I usually ask first,” Theo says in a low voice, lips curling into a smirk. “But I didn’t get the impression you’d mind.”

“You fucking werewolves are all the same,” Stiles mutters, shaking his head. 

“I’m not a werewolf,” Theo corrects him, scrunching up his nose in disgust. “I’m a chimera.” 

Stiles stares at him for a few very long seconds. “Chimera,” he echoes then because  _ what the fuck _ ? Why is there so much supernatural bullshit living in Beacon Hills? And how long has it been living here? 

Theo’s only response is a hum. He reaches for the laptop and pulls it closer to him, drawing little circles onto the back of Stiles’ hand. They’re still holding hands. Why are they still holding hands? “I hate Econ,” Theo informs him then snaps the laptop shut and returns his full attention back to Stiles. “I’m much more interesting than Econ,” he adds, and his lips spread into yet another smirk that does concerning things to Stiles’ body. “You could be doing me instead of your homework.”

Heat creeps up his cheeks. “ _ What _ ?” This is- did Theo just really say what Stiles thinks he said? Oh,  _ god _ . 

“Just throwing the offer out there.”

Stiles can’t believe he has just been saved by a fuckboy that’s also a supernatural creature. What are the odds? “No, thank you.” No matter how hot Theo is, Stiles has enough dignity left not to fall for this bullshit. 

Theo bites his bottom lip, studying Stiles’ face closely for a few seconds. It’s such an intense stare, that he can’t help but squirm a little. Nobody has ever looked at him like  _ that _ . Again, Theo licks his lips. “I bet you look amazing when I look up from between your legs.” 

“Has this ever worked on anybody?” Stiles asks, trying to ignore the fact that his words are very much working right now. 

By the looks of it, Theo is highly aware of that. “You tell me,” he says, leaning closer again, his mouth hovering inches from Stiles’.

Stiles swallows drily. It has never been so hard to keep having eye contact with someone when all he wants is to crash their mouths together and let Theo do whatever he wants to do. Fucking hell, the guy is a stranger. He doesn’t know shit about him. He’s a  _ chimera _ on top of that, and yet Stiles wants him more than he should, more than he wanted someone in a long fucking time. 

“Tell me ‘no’, and I’ll leave,” Theo continues in his low voice, “but I think you should know one thing." He leans closer, and Stiles parts his lips despite himself. "I couldn’t stop thinking about you since I saw you talking to Talbot after the lacrosse game a month ago. He told me you have a girlfriend and that you’re not to be screwed with, but I’d fuck you if you asked.”

Stiles can feel the heat rushing down, pooling in his groin. The worst timing. The absolute worst timing. They’re in the middle of a fucking coffee shop. He swallows drily, unable to form a reasonable thought. This guy is hotter than hell, and he straight-up admits all of that without batting an eye. How  _ the fuck _ is Stiles supposed to say no?

“So?” Theo quirks a brow. Nobody should be allowed to sound so alluring uttering a single word. 

“Please, tell me you live nearby,” Stiles mutters, warmth spreading in his cheeks. He shouldn’t be so easy, but he really can’t help himself. Not this time. He’ll throw caution to the wind. He’ll trust his traitorous gut. This dude may be a fuckboy, but he’s not going to kill him. Stiles knows he won’t. “That’s a yes, by the way,” Stiles adds when Theo doesn’t move immediately. 

Laughing, he stands up, pulling Stiles along with him. “Five minutes,” he breathes, ignoring that people are staring at them when he hauls Stiles so close, he’s pressed against his body, “and I will make you scream my name.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

Theo kisses him again. Stiles can’t wait for how the rest of the day is going to go. 


End file.
